Clases especiales con Trixie
by JuaKuorum
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como Starlight y Trixie se vuelven mas cercanas una a la otra en unas normales clases particulares.


Estoy mas que sorprendida con lo que esta pasando ahora mismo, aunque no por el hecho de estar en estas clases particulares con Twilight. No es para nada novedad que ella es mi maestra de la Amistad, pero este caso es distinto, solo le pedí algunas clases de Ponaco Antiguo, con todo lo que ocurrió con los antiguos pilares de Equestria, quería ponerme un poco al tanto con los escritos de Starswirl, pero claramente no llegare muy lejos solo entendiendo su caligrafía. Y bueno... tampoco iba a detenerlo de su viaje para que me diera una charla al respecto.

Volviendo al tema que nos concierne, por lo que realmente estoy sorprendida es que Trixie haya querido acompañarme a las clases. No estoy diciendo de que ella no sea del tipo que le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, pero no la veo como alguien que se dedique al estudio de textos escritos en lenguas antiquísimas. Pero eso practicamente no importa, me alegra que me acompañe una amiga de confianza a aprender. Twilight también es de confianza... Pero ella es la maestra así que las posiciones son distintas en este caso, al menos así lo siento.

Ya hemos avanzado algo en las clases y aunque claramente el Ponaco no iba a ser algo fácil de asimilar, creo que al ritmo que voy podre estar formando oraciones simples en dos clases más. Trixie tambien ha dado lo suyo... pero no se ve muy entusiasmada con esto. De repente no esta atenta a lo que Twilight ha escrito en el pizarrón y... ¿Esta transformando las plumas de repuesto en tazas de té?. Ya habia pensado que se habia aburrido de repetir ese hechizo, con todo el enrredo que formo dejando tazas en todos lados. Pero que se puede hacer, asi es Trixie, de todas formas no me molesta que haga esas travesuras. Con todas las cosas que ya hemos vivido juntas, un par de tazas en medio de la clase no es nada grave y aunque no demuestre mucho interes, ha progresado un monton comprendiendo esta lengua antigua.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo y a estas alturas ya no puedo ignorar sus motivos para querer aprender Ponaco Antiguo, ¡Si nunca habia demostado interes en ello hasta que le dije que tomaria estas clases!, pero su interes se ha ido nota do más. Ya no se distrae tanto y de hecho ha tomado mucho más la iniciativa en la seccion de ejercicios. Y no deja de sorprerme, en la ultima parte de la leccion de hoy termino traduciendo terminos que aun no termino de repasar. ¿Acaso ella siempre ha estado asi de interesada en estas cosas pero tenia miedo de demostarlo?. No puede haber sido algun problema con Twilight, si fuera eso no encajaria que se sumara a su clase, ademas que se llevan bastante bien, y con todo esto de las clases han podido entenderse mejor que antes.

Saliendo del castillo la acompaño a su carroza, como de costumbre, pero hoy nos desviamos a la cafeteria, al pasar cerca de ahi, ambas casi hablamos al mismo tiempo para invitar a la otra a comer. Usualmente nos hacemos estas invitaciones a compartir un bocadillo para decirnos cosas importantes. Yo por mi parte pense en esta ocacion para preguntarle por su gran interes en el Ponaco. Ella tambien piensa en decirme algo ¿Que sera?

Ya con nuestro pedido servido, esta todo dispuesto a lo que nos convoca. Ahora siento más curiosidad por lo que Trixie quiere decirme mas que lo que le queria preguntar.

\- Starlight, ¿Que piensas hacer cuando ya estes estudiando los textos de los antiguos pilares? No puedo evitar pensar ue buscas algo mas alla.

\- Mi idea al inicio era mas que nada comprender mejor los pasos que siguieron los antiguos pilares, aunque si me lo propongo, podria considerar mejorar mis propios hechizos o incluso ir mas alla de eso y desarrollar uno nuevo.

\- Ya veo, asi que te has decidido a aspirar a see un poco mas grande y poderosa... ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Si bien mi búsqueda no va por la grandeza, si que comprende mi deseo de desarrollar mis dotes magicas. No podia esperar menos de ella. Ahora solo me queda saldar mi duda, la verdad aun ahora no tengo ninguna idea de lo que se haya proyectado a hacer al haber estudiado a mi lado todo este tiempo.

\- Quisiera tambien preguntarte algo Trixie, me sorprendio que te llamara la atencion querer estudiar Ponaco Antiguo siendo que jamas te vi con un gran interes en este tipo de cosas y... la verdad no se me habia ocurrido preguntarte antes al respecto.

\- Que bueno que lo preguntes, pense mucho sobre de que forma te lo podria explicar...

¿Pensar en como explicarme? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo que no me podia contar? A estas alturas de la conversación me esta empezando a preocupar.

\- ...Tomé estas clases sin ninguna idea de que hacer después con lo que aprendiera aqui...

Menos mal, pense que habia sido por una situacion delicada para ella ¿Entonces tomo las clases solamente por aburrimien-

\- Desde el primer momento sabia que esto es muy dificil de aprender y que nunca habia tenido un acercamiento previo a las lenguas antiguas como para hacerlo mas ameno. Y fue en ese lapso de duda cuando me fije en tu dedicacion a aprender a como diera lugar el Ponaco. Me senti mal conmigo misma al ver como tu si ibas con un objetivo a saber mas mientras que yo tan solo te distraia transformando tazas en plumas. Y fue ahi donde reflexione lo que debia hacer de aqui en adelante

\- ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?

\- Que si no iba a usar este conocimiento para mi misma, almenos podia hacer valer el esfuerzo por ti. Se me ocurrio que cuando ya hubieramos aprendido todo lo necesario yo podria ayudarte en alguna investigacion. Aunque viendo que has llegado tan lejos no creo que haga falta que te ayude en esas cosas.

\- Trixie... ¡Que cosas dices! Tu tambien has llegado lejos aprendiendo, si en la clase de hoy me di cuenta que hasta me has sobrepasdo en el estudio. No se que decir... No tenias por que hacer todo eso por mi.

\- No seas tan modesta, yo solo lo quiero hacer para agradecerte por todas esas lecciones de hechizos, las veces que has ido a ayudarme a preparar y asistirme en mis espectaculos de magia. Siento que era lo de menos que podia hacer por lo buena amiga que has sido conmigo todo este tiempo. Aun sabiendo que tienes a Twilight a tu lado que es practicamente una erudita para estas cosas... yo sentia que debia ayudarte en algo aunque fuera poco.

Me conmovio completalmente con esas ultimas palabras. Luego de eso no nos hablamos mas, ya a estas alturas sobraban las palabras. Aunque ella no lo reconozca yo se que solto mas de una lagrima en ese momento al igual que yo. Con una amiga tan entegada a mi lado, no hay mejor motivacion para terminar de dominar ya el Ponaco y lanzarnos a la investigacion. Quiza hasta pueda hallar algun libro con tecnicas y trucos que le sirva a Trixie para deslumbrar aun mas en el escenario, quien sabe.

Fin


End file.
